homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715 - Entry Jitters
01:47 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:47 -- 01:47 AT: lorrea 01:48 AT: im in the game 01:48 AT: Wow 01:48 AT: I know I know I know 01:48 AT: What happened?? 01:48 AT: oh did you see the mesage? 01:48 AT: YES???? 01:48 AT: oh 01:48 AT: i guess that means you saw both of them? 01:48 AT: Yes 01:48 AT: uuh 01:48 AT: yea 01:48 AT: So? 01:48 AT: haha im the uh empress now i guess or 01:48 AT: What happened you obviouslly didn't die 01:48 AT: or was 01:49 AT: uuuh i tried to sprite my mom 01:49 AT: she uh 01:49 AT: she got killed by 01:49 AT: Gl'bgolyb 01:49 AT: Oh 01:49 AT: merrow 01:49 AT: merrow got some of the pieces 01:49 AT: uuh you can sprite an orb that pops up and um 01:49 AT: i tried to sprite my mom 01:49 AT: but nyarla put a swordfish in it :( 01:50 AT: and then merrow touched it 01:50 AT: and now i have this asshole as my sprite and im gonna steal nyarla's second sprite i swear 01:50 AT: Oh 01:50 AT: Wow. 01:50 AT: Uh 01:50 AT: I mean I knew things werre happening and I've been trrying to stay busy but 01:50 AT: Therre's kind of onlly so much to do 01:51 AT: yea 01:51 AT: meteors are falling 01:51 AT: the adults are probably wondering where i went 01:51 AT: my phone was pinging so much lorrea 01:51 AT: i 01:51 AT: i left them all 01:52 AT: No you didn't 01:52 AT: I mean not reallly 01:52 AT: It depends, 01:52 AT: Is everrything okay though 01:52 AT: We kind of knew that the worrlld was ending so. 01:53 AT: yea but 01:53 AT: it feels like 01:53 AT: i shouldve been able to do something 01:53 AT: it wasn't for long 01:53 AT: Don't worrry 01:53 AT: I feell the same way 01:53 AT: and the meteor iterally broke off some of my hive but 01:53 AT: But the peoplle that I failled was a wholle futurre univerrse 01:54 AT: lorrea i was their empress :( 01:54 AT: no you still have the mother grub?? 01:54 AT: That's not what I'm tallking about 01:54 AT: Don't worrry about it I'lll expllain llaterr 01:54 AT: i 01:54 AT: okay 01:54 AT: are you 01:55 AT: talking about the universe we're going to make? 01:55 AT: i guess 01:55 AT: if you want to talk about it but uh 01:55 AT: i guess you said later uuh 01:55 AT: Welll it's the futurre I think and I don't know 01:55 AT: okay 01:55 AT: It's kind of reallly vague and poorrlly deterrmined and I'm reallly extrrapollating frrom the things that I do know 01:55 AT: I'm trrying to get the humans to know what's going on but some of them arre reallly reallly dense 01:55 AT: oh 01:55 AT: did you need help with that? 01:56 AT: And I have to sllog thrrough theirr suspicion because APPARRENTLLY meteorrs in theirr sky isnt enough to prrove it to them 01:56 AT: ugh 01:56 AT: tho 01:56 AT: I think I can handlle it I've got a few of them sorrt of worrking forr me 01:56 AT: speaking of 01:56 AT: (wtg lorrea jadeblood power) 01:56 AT: uh 01:56 AT: ramira's finally believes 01:56 AT: but uh 01:56 AT: she wants me to be her server player aand 01:56 AT: she wants to server you 01:56 AT: That's fine 01:56 AT: okay 01:56 AT: Betterr the two of us than anyone ellse, right? 01:57 AT: woudl you mind being the server to serios? 01:57 AT: yea tbh 01:57 AT: Yeah I can do that 01:57 AT: i think were the best choices i just wish i could handle serios myself :( 01:57 AT: thanks lorrea 01:57 AT: I am kind of frreaking out though 01:57 AT: I'lll be fine but forr the moment 01:57 AT: Therre's so much going on and I'm just sitting herre 01:58 AT: I don't llike not doing anything especiallly when it's lliterrallly the end of the worrlld 01:59 AT: I'm not good at sitting stilll especiallly with my llusus kind of frreaking out too 01:59 AT: She won't callm down 01:59 AT: I think she might underrstand what's going on??? 01:59 AT: ohman yea 01:59 AT: But allso maybe not 01:59 AT: maybe?? just try to get her to stay in your hive 01:59 AT: Yeah she's not going anywherre 01:59 AT: we are def gonna need her 02:00 AT: i'll server ramira and then we'll get u into the game 02:00 AT: im nervous about getting serios in sooner but i think he'll get impatient if we dont 02:02 -- allodicTemperament AT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 02:03 -- allodicTemperament AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 02:03 -- allodicTemperament AT changed their mood to RELAXED -- 02:03 AT: This is fine 02:07 AT: eeeh 02:07 AT: i mean i guess my land is pretty beautiful 02:08 AT: It llooked sparrklly 02:08 AT: Frrom the picturre I mean obviouslly I can't see it 02:09 AT: I mean that's prrobablly obvious 02:09 AT: its super sparkly 02:09 AT: v bright 02:09 AT: and there's rainbow geyser 02:09 AT: LLike you 02:09 AT: oh 02:09 AT: um yea i guess if u uh 02:09 AT: see me that way 02:09 AT: I complliment peoplle when I'm nerrvous 02:10 AT: Welll sometimes 02:10 AT: hehe well 02:10 AT: thanks anyways 02:10 AT: Sorrry 02:10 AT: im not sure doom is so sparkly and stuff 02:10 AT: its fine 02:10 AT: were all kinda nervous 02:10 AT: I guess I'm just kind of sitting herre not doing anything but making mysellf morre nerrvous 02:12 AT: Especiallly knowing that things arre allrready going on at lleast forr you 02:12 AT: I mean I allrready knew that 02:12 AT: Fuck 02:13 AT: At lleast I can be alll bossy at the humans and they buy it 02:13 AT: haha thats a plus 4 rl tho 02:13 AT: waiting sure does make it more nerve wracking yea 02:13 AT: um well 02:14 AT: im not sure if itll help if i tell u u wont die 02:14 AT: im p sure u wont 02:14 AT: I mean I'm prretty surre I won't too 02:14 AT: This is just a llot of things 02:14 AT: I'lll be fine though 02:14 AT: Once I starrt moving. 02:15 AT: yea 02:15 AT: itll be nice having u guys here 02:15 AT: its kinda 02:15 AT: lonely 02:15 AT: and dry 02:16 AT: I guess therre prrobablly woulldn't be waterr 02:16 AT: Orr a llot??? 02:22 AT: uh no it uh 02:22 AT: doesn't look like there is 02:22 AT: tbh 02:22 AT: i cant rlly ssee much from here 02:22 AT: i guess its a good thing my lusus isnt still alive shed die 02:22 AT: ... i need to fling this at someone's sprite :| 02:23 AT: Uh 02:23 AT: Right 02:23 AT: Sorrry 02:23 AT: its fine dealing with merrow 02:23 AT: kinda knocked me out of it 02:23 AT: but 02:23 AT: im rlly missing serios rn 02:23 AT: and 02:23 AT: i rlly want a hug :( 02:24 AT: :( 02:24 AT: I mean obviouslly I woulld be happy to obllige 02:24 AT: As yourr frriend 02:24 AT: Since I'm prretty surre that it woulld hellp 02:24 AT: yea 02:25 AT: And you're kind of dealling with a llot 02:25 AT: yea kinda 02:25 AT: not any more than anyone else tho 02:25 AT: i think 02:25 AT: LLike if you want to tallk about it I'm not reallly doing anything 02:25 AT: i 02:25 AT: maybe 02:25 AT: maybe later 02:26 AT: Allrright 02:26 AT: uh i feel like i would lose it and uh i think 02:26 AT: ive already gone over most of it 02:26 AT: I mean it's generrallly good to get that out 02:26 AT: Especiallly to a frriend wherre things arren't going to go badlly 02:27 AT: um yea 02:27 AT: maybe when we can uh 02:27 AT: meet up in the medium 02:27 AT: ? 02:27 AT: Maybe 02:28 AT: did u kno ramira's lusus is rlly nice 02:28 AT: No I neverr met herr 02:28 AT: 4 having ramira as a charge shes 02:28 AT: SUPER nice 02:28 AT: and 02:28 AT: i think ramira is too 02:28 AT: What 02:28 AT: yea 02:28 AT: she doesnt think she is but 02:28 AT: she is 02:28 AT: somewhere 02:29 AT: I mean if you say so 02:29 AT: I don't agrree 02:29 AT: But 02:29 AT: r u sure ur not just 02:29 AT: feeling spades 02:29 AT: :P 02:29 AT: What 02:29 AT: No 02:29 AT: No no no no. 02:29 AT: Absollutelly not. 02:29 AT: uh-huh 02:30 AT: She's a menace and that's it 02:30 AT: okay 02:30 AT: so ANYWAYS 02:30 AT: im hoping libby gets on soon id like to ask her about 02:30 AT: this whole sylph of doom thing 02:30 AT: It's verry ominous 02:31 AT: yea it sounds like it 02:31 AT: it makes me kinda nervous 02:31 AT: woudl i be hurting our chances? :( 02:31 AT: as doom 02:31 AT: I don't think so 02:32 AT: That woulld be kind of sillly woulldn't it? 02:32 AT: i mean yea 02:32 AT: if im supposed to be making the new universe w/ u guys 02:32 AT: Yeah. 02:33 AT: Allso if anyone asks I'm doing just fine and not frreaking out at alll 02:33 AT: hehe okay 02:33 AT: even cara? 02:34 AT: I mean Carra woulld prrobablly ask me and then I'd insist on that to herr, too 02:34 AT: I am neverr not made entirrelly of courrage 02:34 AT: psh 02:34 AT: u do ur best 02:34 AT: i think we all do 02:34 AT: i kinda just stayed in my hive waiting for death 02:34 AT: Yeah 02:34 AT: so ur better than me 02:35 AT: I mean 02:35 AT: No 02:35 AT: Not reallly 02:35 AT: yea p sure 02:35 AT: even if was dumb u had the guts 2 take on an ADULT troll 02:35 AT: I have llots of guts 02:35 AT: LLess afterr that 02:39 AT: idk 02:39 AT: u seem p brave to me 02:39 AT: I mean lliterrallly 02:39 AT: As a joke 02:39 AT: oh 02:39 AT: uh 02:39 AT: srry 02:39 AT: No it's fine 02:41 AT: okay uh 02:41 AT: well i guess ill check in on everybody else? 02:41 AT: while waiting for libby 02:41 AT: Okay 02:41 AT: Sorrry 02:41 AT: Forr being alll 02:41 AT: ur fien 02:41 AT: LLike this 02:41 AT: u dealt with me at the coast so 02:42 AT: its fine ur not half as bad as me :P 02:42 AT: Don't worrry about it 02:43 AT: :) 02:43 AT: talk to you later lorrea [ ] 02:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:43 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea